warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosestar (LC)
Rosestar was the former leader of LightClan. Kithood Rosekit was kitted by Amberheart with her sister, Willowkit. The two together were a playful bunch, always playing and messing with each other. Apprenticeship When Rosekit was six moons old, she became an apprentice and bore the name Rosepaw. With Oakshade being her mentor, she trained harder than most cats in the clan in order to impress her. Half-way through her apprenticeship, she met another LightClan apprentice named Steelpaw, who looked like he had a crush on her. She seemed to love him back, but also knew she was still too young to become his mate. Becoming a Warrior Rosepaw became a warrior after she succeeded her assessment and earned the name Rosethorn. She enjoyed the name and the thought of being a warrior, and went to the gathering. There she enjoyed it so much with all the other cats from other clans to talk to without starting a border fight. Kits Steelpaw, now Steelwing, has been loving Rosethorn since they were apprentices, so it would make sense if they had kits. Fortunately, Rosethorn did. Three kits - Tigerkit, Daisykit and Thrushkit. But for some reason, Steelwing abandoned them and went to hang out with the toms of LightClan. Rosethorn was enraged and shocked that her true love would hate his kits. He was ready to become a father when she saw him take care of another queen's kits when she went to get a splinter out of her paw. Great Battle In this time, an act commited was the worst deed Rosethorn did. Driven mad and angry at Steelwing for abandoning her, she decided she wanted revenge. Her kits were apprentices and were eager to fight. She told them her father was abandoning them so they did positions and fake attacks to show they are ready. Rosethorn needed the chance, and that was in the Great Battle. There were so many cats fighting that no one would notice it. She confronted Steelwing and took him in the bushes, then silently killed him to show the pain she felt when he abandoned his mate and kits. To hide the fact she killed him, Rosethorn rubbed the scent of a dead enemy cat on him and made it look like he and Steelwing fought to the death. Later After the battle, with no guilty feelings after killing Steelwing, Rosethorn had a dream, where she was behind the bush where she killed him, but his body wasn't there. He was walking towards her from ahead. At first, Rosethorn freaked out and yelped at him and screamed in his face that she hated him and wanted someone else to come, but she only realize Steelwing wanted to tell her he realized his mistake and feels bad, and also found out why he was killed by her in the first place. Becoming Deputy Many moons later, Rosethorn was selected to become deputy after Cheetahspots's death in battle. Becoming Leader Rosethorn managed to survive being a deputy and, obviously, she became leader. She ruled for a long time before she gave her last life to save her clan from the evil Scarredstar. Category:She-Cats Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Status (Deceased)